Celos
by Tear Hidden
Summary: Si ella no esta celosa, él lo esta. R&A. (re-editado)


**Ranma 1/2 es de Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

**Celos**

.

Desde un principio, Akane pensó que Ranma iba a ser un malestar de cabeza: No le agrada, no le gusta, menos quiere casarse.

Ranma, por su lado, está en total acuerdo con ella.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podían entender la presencia de los celos. Ellos que _nipio _se dicen "te amo", pero sienten celos. Como si tuvieran _algo, _muy aparte de ser llamados "los prometidos" por su familia y conocidos.

Akane no se equivocó al decir que su dichoso prometido seria un malestar de cabeza. Si a ello se suman distintas variables a la ecuación que simplemente la hacen ya retorcer. Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo son el infierno dividido y encarnado. Ellas que se la paran persiguiendo a Ranma sin importar la hora o el lugar, como si no tuvieran algo más interesante que hacer. Razonando, ¿Acaso no es Kodachi gimnasta? ¿Las otras dos no tienen un restaurante? ¿No trabajan? ¿Ukyo no estudia? ¿Por qué todo es Ranma?

Ranma, Ranma, Ranma.

Pero no.

Akane intenta buscar una razón más para no soportarlas. No puede ser únicamente porque pretenden a Ranma. La peliazul inicia, enumera, desglosa y se explica a si misma. Con Shampoo las cosas siempre fueron complicadas. Desde que la conoció no simpatiza con ella, ¿y por qué? Es que está enamorada, y obsesionada con Ranma. ¡Con las estúpidas leyes de su estúpida tribu china! ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué eso la escandaliza tanto? Si ella no está interesada, pero la amazona igual la odia porque _Akane _es un _obstáculo, _y la amazona la odia porque la ve como rival. Nada más. Entonces, a Akane no le queda más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

Pero, igual lo sigue sin justificar. No lo justifica, no lo justifica.

No sabe porque odia a Kodachi, porque odia a Ukyo. Que no sea porque al igual que Shampoo, ellas harían lo que fuera por obtener al chico. Mhm... Kodachi está loca, Shampoo está obsesionada y Ukyo está tambien... ¡Pero es que se trata de Ranma! Podría ser cualquier, cualquier persona. Ni pasaria por su radar. Pero, el simple hecho de ser Ranma la razón por tener a tres pesadillas detrás de él y de ella cuando se les da la oportunidad. ¡En su casa, en la escuela, en sus vaciones familiares, a cualquier estúpida situación! Ellas están ahí y él no hace nada para evitarlo, ¡Como si se burlaran de ella!

Sin duda, duele, duele, duele mucho la cabeza.

Al final todo se trata de Ranma y es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

A Ranma no le debería causar esa misma sensación. Mas allá de ser obligado abandonar China y su posibilidad de ser hombre completamente, por algo tan trivial como casarse. Sobre todo si esa chica es tan agresiva, poco femenina, marimacho y... y... y... guapa, bonita y popular.

Ranma dejó pasar el tiempo. Un día nuevo, era un día completamente nuevo. Una experiencia distinta, un personaje nuevo, quizás una nueva pero absurda técnica de combate, una situación ridículamente comprometedora y un abanico de malentendidos. Pero, sentía que cada día su relación con Akane era diferente. Diferente no sabe en que sentido, pero algo sí sabia es que no soporta las ecuaciones que se sumaban por otros lados.

Si, su prometida era guapa y popular, MUY popular. Él podria decir que no, y lo hace, muy seguido, pero, pero... porque en ella no existe gracia, no debería existir... porque, porque... No la quiere ver o no la quiere admitir. ¡No la hay! ¡No debe haber!

Claro, Kuno, Ryoga y otros lo han hecho, y no se molestan por demostrarlo. Ellos que se mueren por salir con ella a cualquier costa y ser Ranma una piedra en el zapato porque es su prometido. Lo cual le da muy igual. Con quien se quede o no. No era su problema. Ya que él no la quiere de ninguna forma y está seguro que ella piensa lo mismo. Pero... puede sentir los nervios perder al darse cuenta que Akane tiene opciones, bastantes opciones. Él no es el único hombre en su vida. Dirá que ella puede hacer lo que quiera, porque no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando era lo que más le importaba.

¡Ya! Tatewaki Kuno está tan mal de la cabeza como su hermana, y lo ama a él siendo mujer y es perturbado a la vez de beneficioso, pero si es Akane la que está en su radar, él buscara la forma de llamar su atención. Lo que sea, molestando el bienestar y tranquilidad de Ranma. Aunque, sabe con un gran alivio que de todas formas ella lo mandara a volar por los aires si tan solo se acerca. Nada seria una preocupación real si es que Kuno fuera el único. Si no que también está Ryoga, o _P-chan_, o está la escuela entera, o está quien sea que la ve caminar por las calles. Devorándola con los ojos. Es ahí que la sangre, al joven, le empieza a hervir.

Ryoga, que es P-chan, ese lindo e inocente cerdito que su prometida recogió ingenuamente sin sospechar nada hasta la fecha. Sin importar que en el momento en que Ryoga no está, P-chan tampoco. Ese mismo que cuando está a cuidados de ella, la ha visto en sus momentos mas íntimos. De los cuales Ranma está lejos de disfrutar. Al dormir, al cambiarse. Akane quien lo ha apretujado contra sus pechos y él muy sinverguenza tan feliz de la vida. Si ella lo llegará a descubrir, se moriría de la vergüenza y él lo disfrutaría, por los dos lados, tanto la golpiza suprema que recibiría Ryoga y el rostro de indignación de la peliazul al recordar cada momento que pasó junto a su adorado cerdito. Lo disfrutaría un poquito, hasta darse cuenta que fue Ryoga que disfrutó todo ello y no él.

No, no debería interesarle. Debería no hacerlo e igual le enferma. Se pone mal, quiere deshacerse de todos esos que osan solo a mirarla, a esos lujuriosos y depravados ojos que le siguen el paso. No pasa nada, por supuesto. Nadie se le acerca porque esta él para evitarlo, para cuidarla de esos hambrientos. Esos que le hacen sentir la garganta quemar. Eso que le hacen querer gritar, aullar, decir algo, sobre ella, que "No-deben-mirarla" "No-deben-ni-pensarlo" "Ni-soñarlo" Mientras que cabe a él mismo para interrumpirse y decirse: ¿Por qué? Si no te gusta. ¿Tendría que estar relacionado con que se respetara un poco a su prometida? Porque es SU prometida. No, no. Solo le gustaría evitar eso y que los demás entiendan por su cuenta.

Y la cabeza duele.

A Akane le duele la cabeza al ver a Shampoo de colada, con esas intenciones que la han terminado perturbando más de una vez. Esas jugarretas en las que el chico de trenza estúpidamente ha caído mil y un veces. ¡Lo peor es que no aprende! Shampoo es una sucia y le impacienta, porque Akane luego debe hacer malabares para recuperar al chico. Ninguna de las prometidas la deja descansar ni un segundo, porque siempre debe estar atenta. Quien sabe que traman ellas individual o colectivamente. Aparte que le molesta que las tres sean mas atractivas, mas fuertes y que sepan cocinar mucho mejor que ella. A eso, que ahí hayan mas razones que le atraigan a Ranma y por ende, deje a Akane a un costado. Y, todo eso da dolor de cabeza.

No. Akane se repite a diario: ¡No debes preocuparte! Ellas están interesadas (y mega obsesionadas) en alguien que por poco le presta atención. ¿Si? ¿Si? Eso le encantaría creer.

Existe una razón por la cual Akane y Ranma sienten malestar de cabeza, hígado, riñón, páncreas, corazón y creen morirse pronto. Ese dolor que sienten cuando ven a otra chica u otro chico junto a ellos. Esa razón que los hace desear verlos desaparecer para poder vivir más tranquilos. Esa razón que por orgullo no pueden admitir, ni hoy ni jamás. Aunque, Akane diría que esta tan acostumbrada a la presencia de Ranma Saotome que puede tener en cuenta que quizás si son prometidos desde antes de nacer y se deben ciertas explicaciones. Decirle eso a Ranma seria desubicado, porque ellos no son nada. No puede pasar un segundo, y Ranma al voltear ve a su prometida siendo cortejada por un c_ualquiera,_ seria él quien ahora quiere explicaciones.

Que es lo mismo, de todos los días. Solo a tres prometidas y extravagantes pretendientes no se les pasa por la cabeza la verdad. Ese secreto a voces que martillea en cada rincón de Nerima. Cuestión que termina aburriendo a cualquiera. El chico y la chica se celan sin ser disimulados y cada vez son mas notorios. A pesar de decir, explicar, gruñir a los demás... Además de gritar a los cuatro vientos que de ninguna manera le puede gustar ese tonto pervertido grosero o esa machona agresiva sin gracia.

Pero, ya todos lo saben: eso es mentira.

**FIN**


End file.
